Mírame, olvídame, bésame
by nurichany
Summary: - Soy Hinata Hyuga mucho gusto... -Padre quiero renovar el compromiso con Hinata... - -Soy Haruno Sakura, por favor ayúdenme en todo lo que puedan…- La nueva secretaria de Naruto, contratada por su padre era nada más y nada menos que su antiguo amor de la infancia... Naruto necesitaba hacerla suya...
1. Chapter 1

-Mírame! Por favor mírame!- decía a los gritos él

-…- ella no otorgaba respuesta, y tampoco lo miraba, demasiado dolida se encontraba por haber visto lo que encontró

-Por favor! Mírame! Te lo pido por favor!

-Y para qué quieres que yo te mire?- dijo ella fríamente.- Me vas a decir que esto es un error? Que te equivocaste y que nunca más volverá a pasar?

-Es solo que…- frustrado, no terminó su oración… se jaló el cabello, y poco a poco se acercó a ella.- Lo remendaré, te lo juro…- dijo tratando de convencerla mientras tomaba una copa

-…- el silencio fue la respuesta a su súplica, los minutos pasaban cual horas y pronto su personalidad inquieta le hizo exigir respuesta

-Vamos Hinata! Dame la oportunidad! Tú sabes que la merezco…- dijo confiado, después de todo ella le amaba ¿no?

-No…- de pronto recibió la respuesta, y no era la que esperaba…-Abusas del hecho de que yo te amo, abusas de mis sentimientos, los explotas, los exprimes, los maltratas, los hieres, los pisas y cuando te das cuenta que me vas a perder, simplemente dejas de pisarlos para tratar de remediar la situación.- Naruto escuchaba anonadado, no podía creer que esa dulce chica, que juraba amarlo, de pronto se tornara tan fría para con él.- No más, es suficiente para mí. Te amo, pero no estaré contigo, no confío en ti, me has traicionado. Se acabó.

Dicho esto, se marchó de la oficina de su marido. Si bien era el vicepresidente de las empresas Uzumaki, dependía del trato que se cerrara con las empresas Hyuga para poder expandir su empresa al extranjero. Con esto jamás culminarían el trato.

-Déjala.- le dijo la chica de cabello rosa.- Es solo un mal trato, puedo decirle a mis padres que te otorguen la concesión que buscas si los Hyuga se niegan a darte el contrato.- dijo Sakura, hija de una de las empresas más poderosas de todo Japón.- Pero quédate conmigo…- dijo melosamente mientras se sentaba en las piernas del rubio, él simplemente se dejó hacer…

Todo comenzó en la mañana…

Ese día ellos cumplían su primer año de casados. El compromiso había iniciado más que nada por obligación pues sus padres se habían puesto de acuerdo y los habían comprometido desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo, ella se había enamorado perdidamente de él desde que le conoció: su hiperactividad, su explosividad, su efusividad, entre otras características propias de él la habían cautivado, cosas de las que ella carecía.

A él, ella simplemente se la antojaba como una buena amiga.

Cuando se les anunció su compromiso, él se negó tajantemente, pues decía estar enamorado de otra. Ella lo apoyó y dijo que si él no quería casarse con ella, ella no lo obligaría. Su padre interpretó esto como una deshonra y la desheredó.

Después de aquella pelea y de la ruptura de su compromiso, Naruto fue a la universidad y no volvió a saber de ella, hasta que un día…

-Buenos días! Puedo tomar su orden?- dijo una dulce voz. Él no pudo reconocerla al inicio, se encontraba concentrado en su café. Cuando volteó a mirarla quedó sorprendido

-Hinata? Hinata Hyuga?- dijo con sorpresa, por su parte, la cara de ella era un poema. Estaba sorprendida y muy avergonzada.

-Disculpe las molestias señor, en seguida iré por otra mesera que lo atienda, mis disculpas.- dicho esto se retiró del lugar. Él estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba encontrarla trabajando como una mesera. Después de ese suceso, la intriga lo absorbió.

…

-Efectivamente Naruto. Hinata Hyuga fue desterrada del clan después de que tú rompieras el compromiso con su familia. Ahora ella trabaja medio tiempo en esa cafetería.- le dijo su padre, después de que él preguntara con insistencia sobre el destino de la chica

-Cómo pudo su familia hacerle eso solo porque rompimos el compromiso con ellos?- dijo indignado

-Ciertamente no todas las familias se basan en el amor y el cariño como la nuestra hijo.- señaló tranquilamente su padre.- En el clan Hyuga cuando un miembro pierde su compromiso suele ser desterrado de este y además se considera una deshonra, por lo cual ya no es apto para ser parte del clan Hyuga.

-Eso no es justo! Solo porque yo no quise casarme con ella, no es justo que la humillen de esa forma!- dijo molesto el muchacho

-Tienes razón hijo, pero nada podemos hacer con las reglas y tradiciones de una familia tan antigua y poderosa como esa. Así que te recomiendo no meter ahí tus narices.- le dijo su padre con seriedad mientras lo observaba desde arriba de su periódico del otro lado del escritorio. El chico, completamente molesto, se retiró de la oficina de su padre. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto…

Pasaron los días, y él asistió cada uno de ellos a esa cafetería donde ella trabajaba. Pronto se dio cuenta que la injusticia, ciertamente había sido grande. Era una muchacha excepcional. Trabajaba duro y era muy amable, y claro, estaba el hecho de que era muy hermosa. Lo que lo mantenía intrigado, era que, el trabajo era de medio tiempo, y surgía su duda: Qué hacía ella la otra mitad del tiempo?

Un día comprendió todo: él iba llegando a esa cafetería como diario lo hiciera, estaba a una cuadra del lugar cuando observó a una muchacha recoger unos papeles del piso. Era Hinata y se encontraba levantando unas carpetas que había tirado. Procuró llegar al mismo tiempo que ella, de modo que, al momento de entrar los dos a la cafetería chocaron.

-Mil disculpas señor!- decía la pobre joven apenada.

-No te preocupes!- dijo el sonriente, el corazón de la chica se detuvo.- Y no me digas señor! Vamos! Tenemos casi la misma edad!- decía con efusividad. Ella se sonrojó

-Debo hablarle con respeto a mis superiores.- señaló ella tranquilamente, mientras el sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Él por su parte, observó anonadado los papeles

-Medicina? Estudias medicina?- le dijo completamente impresionado, eso solo logró cohibirla más

-Sí, así es… estoy en el último año.- le dijo apenada

-Y eres muy buena por lo visto! Llevas excelentes notas!- señaló aún más sorprendido

-Sí…- dijo ella casi en un susurro

-Sé que ya nos conocíamos antes, pero creo que deberíamos empezar de cero, sin compromisos ni nada.- le dijo, bastante curioso por conocer a esa extraña persona- Soy Naruto! Naruto Namikaze y estudio derecho! Mucho gusto!- dijo efusivo

-Soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuga y estudio medicina… mucho… mucho gusto.- dijo casi en un susurro…

Y así pasó el tiempo, ambos comenzaron a conocerse. Ella siguió enamorándose perdidamente de él y él por su parte encontró una persona bastante interesante en ella. Y de pronto se halló prendido de ella.

-Padre, quiero comprometerme de nuevo con Hinata Hyuga.- dijo de pronto un día en la oficina de su padre

-Estás seguro Naruto?

-Completamente…

El compromiso se reactivó, la familia Hyuga completamente feliz volvió a aceptar a Hinata, ella por su parte no necesitó que la reaceptaran, como médico, creó su propia fama.

Se casaron, y todo iba viento en popa para la pareja, hasta que un día…

-Soy Haruno Sakura, por favor ayúdenme en todo lo que puedan…- La nueva secretaria de Naruto, contratada por su padre era nada más y nada menos que su antiguo amor de la infancia, quien se había ido a estudiar al extranjero hacía algunos años. Naruto al volverla a ver, tan radiante como siempre quedó sorprendido. Necesitaba hacerla suya.


	2. Chapter 2 Peligro

**Buenas noches a todos! Bueno yo sé que al inicio de la historia me comporté como una verdadera maleducada, es solo que llevo dos años sin escrbir nada, así es, he tenido un bloqueo de dos años! Por ello no me he presentado como es debido, Soy Nurichany (no diré mi verdadero nombre), Amante del kannon NaruHina y SasuSaku y triste lutuosa del NejiTen, y buen, quizás algún s ya me conocían en otras historias… Pero a que no adivinan qué me pasó que regresó la inspiración? Nadie? Sí, rompieron mi pequeño kokoro, historia triste, final definitivo, pero no todo es malo, me dio la inspiración para volver escribir, y henos aquí! Bueno primero que nada gracias a todos los que me han leído de verdad me entusiasma mucho que les haya agradado mi historia, así que sin más los dejo leer la continuación…**

Y poco a poco la aventura surgió, el deseo se activó, y lo que inició como un coqueteo terminó en noches de cama, de ardiente y apasionado sexo. Naruto estaba fascinado con ella, prendado de su esencia, maravillado por todo lo que sabía del sexo. Su esposa había sido virgen cuando se le entregara y es por ello que el sexo con Sakura era de lo mejor, porque siempre innovaba, sin tapujos ni vergüenzas… hasta el día que su esposa los encontró…

Se encontraban en su oficina, estaban besándose apasionadamente, Sakura se hallaba en las piernas de Naruto, y entonces entró Hinata…

Cuando fuera la noche, hora de salida, Naruto iba tranquilo hacia su auto, pues después de todo estaba seguro que Hinata lo perdonaría, además, no pensaba que ella quisiera perder todo lo que había ganado gracias a la reanudación de su compromiso.

Al llegar a su casa, se extrañó de ver las luces apagadas, pero supuso que ella se habría ido a trabajar de noche, como acostumbraba a hacer cada que tenían una pelea, y si él se ponía a hacer memoria, las peleas habían iniciado desde que Sakura llegara a su vida.

Llegó a la habitación y sin mucho ánimo se acostó a dormir, seguramente al día siguiente todo sería más fácil de resolver…

El despertador sonó, y él se paró de golpe. Ya había amanecido y su esposa no había llegado. Al abrir el closet para agarrar su ropa y tomar una ducha se dio cuenta que toda la ropa de Hinata había desaparecido, eso solo generó preocupación en su interior, preocupación que decidió ignorar consolándose con "Seguramente se irá de viaje, no creo que quiera perder los beneficios que ha ganado conmigo"…

Cuando llegó a su oficina, su padre lo mandó a llamar urgentemente, se despidió de Sakura con un beso y fue rápidamente con él.

-Naruto, hay algo que me quieras contar?- señaló el hombre bastante serio

-Pues la verdad no.- dijo muy nervioso, el hombre le miró

-Sabes Naruto? Siempre he confiado en ti hijo, siempre he pensado que tu eras brillante, un poco ingenuo y torpe, pero inteligente…

-Gracias papá

-Pero hoy me dí cuenta que puedes ser también el más grande idiota.- le dijo molesto, Naruto se sorprendió, pues su padre jamás le había hablado así.- Hiashi llamó anoche a la casa.- dijo serio, Naruto se puso blanco.- poco después llegó con Neji y Hinata a decirnos a tu madre y a mí que el matrimonio se anularía, lo quisieras o no.- le dijo muy enojado, Naruto tuvo que sentarse en lo primero que encontró pues no podía creer lo que escuchaba.- Hiashi dijo que solo por y para no entrar en chismes el trato se conservaría y que la anulación sería muy discreta, Hinata dijo que no necesitaba más de tu favor.- le dijo su padre

-Eso no puede ser… ella dijo, dijo que me amaba.- dijo incrédulo Naruto.

-Hiashi dijo, que al parecer Hinata ha logrado cultivar un renombre muy bueno gracias a sus estudios de medicina, que al parecer ella no necesitaba más de ti tampoco y que tampoco sería expulsada del clan por si querías usar ese argumento, ya que el nuevo hospital Konoha fundado por ella y su cuñada Tenten era un éxito total y rotundo, así que no hay razones para conservar el matrimonio.- terminó de decirle Minato

-No es justo!- dijo un ahora molesto Naruto.- Nadie me pidió mi opinión, eso es inmaduro, es…

-No fue maduro serle infiel a tu esposa.- señaló Minato.- Sabes lo mucho que lloró tu madre toda la noche al saber que su hijo era un hombre infiel? Sabes cuántas veces me dijo "en qué fallé"? Sabes lo mucho que me dolió verla así?- dijo a los gritos Minato, quien siempre se caracterizó por ser sereno.- Debería darte vergüenza Naruto, pero está bien, eres adulto, necesitas equivocarte tú, y por lo tanto tú solo afrontarás todo esto… ya veremos cómo te va…- le dijo.- Así que vete a tu oficina, necesito que termines tu trabajo de hoy

-Me retiro padre, hasta la noche…

Naruto se retiró avergonzado, hacer llorar a su madre era una de las cosas que más odiaba, y haberla hecho él lo hacía sentir peor, pero al igual que la noche anterior se consoló a sí mismo con ideas vanas y superficiales "Le pediré perdón, les presentaré a Sakura y la amarán tanto como yo… Tal vez esta sea una nueva oportunidad para realmente ser feliz" se dijo tratando de justificarse a sí mismo.

…

Un año había pasado, todo se había calmado después de que se anulara el matrimonio. No volvió a ver a Hinata después de haber firmado los papeles, y tampoco quería verla, pues con su nueva novia todo iba viento en popa.

Después de mucho pelear con sus padres la situación llegó a cierta calma. Su madre se negó tajantemente a conocer a Sakura y le gritó mil veces que si alguna vez se atrevía a llevarla a su casa le recordaría con gusto el por qué le llamaban "Habanero sangriento" en su juventud. Naruto cedió ante ella. Minato por su parte decidió hacer ojos ciegos y simplemente ignoró el hecho de que su amante ahora era su nueva pareja. Ya no eran una familia, pero al menos él quería pensar, que con el tiempo, sus padres se darían cuenta que su felicidad estaba con Sakura.

-No es por el contrato, no es por ser conservador, no es por desprecio, después de todo eres mi hijo, y lo que más me preocupa es tu bienestar.- le dijo un día su padre.- y lo que me preocupa de todo esto, es que tú en realidad sí la querías, pero te estas siendo necio, ciego y torpe. Espero que te des cuenta de tus errores antes de que sea demasiado tarde… si no es que ya lo es

Después de eso, su padre no volvió a tocar el tema.

Ahora ellos vivían juntos. Él estaba feliz a su lado y ella también. Un día fue citado a un evento nacional. Su padre lo envió como corresponsal de la empresa. Cuando su matrimonio se anuló, los medios señalaron que fue por falta de interés de las dos partes. Hinata al dar la cara dijo.- Por mi parte no hay ningún problema, él y yo estamos de acuerdo que la decisión fue apresurada.- y con una sonrisa se retiró de la entrevista, los medios dijeron que tal separación había sido bastante madura y que era de esperarse de los hijos de las empresas más poderosas del país.

Llegaron en una limosina blanca muy lujosa, él iba vestido con un smoking negro para la ocasión y Sakura llevaba un vestido rojo largo, con un escote pronunciado, tanto de frente como de la espalda, con unas zapatillas rojas para la ocasión, y un juego de aretes, collar y pulsera de oro de una flor de Sakura que él había mandado a hacer para ella especialmente, con un chongo del lado y algunos caireles por delante. Ella iba de su brazo, los medios enloquecieron al verlos, parecían celebridades cuando iban entrando al salón. Sin embargo la turba de reporteros enloqueció al ver a quien llegaba detrás de ellos.

-Teme?- dijo Naruto bastante contento. Al parecer Sasuke había aparecido después de años perdido. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, se había ido a América a estudiar para después tomar el mando de la empresa de sus padres, entre los Uchiha y los Hyuga eran las empresas más poderosas de todo Japón.

-Cuánto tiempo, dobe.- le dijo con una sonrisa irónica, tan guapo como siempre, con un traje negro sin corbatín, con la camisa un poco abierta. Un tanto informal, pero así era Sasuke, y eso era lo que lo hacía encantador.- Sakura.- dijo tranquilamente, ella le sonrió al escuchar su nombre de parte de él.

-Hola Sasuke, ha pasado mucho.- dijo nostálgica, y por un momento Naruto creyó reconocer tristeza en sus ojos, pero pronto desechó la idea.

De nuevo la turba de reporteros enloqueció al ver llegar una limosina negra con alas doradas a los lados. Esa limosina sólo pertenecía a alguien: la familia Hyuga.

-Debe de ser Neji, hace mucho que no le veo.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, se apresuró hacia la limosina, y entonces ocurrió, no era Neji quién venía representando a la familia Hyuga, ni tampoco Hiashi, era una mujer, una joven mujer.

-Creo que es…- dijo Sakura con seriedad

-Así es, es Hinata.- dijo Naruto también bastante serio, y es que lo que tenían enfrente no podía estar pasando…

 **Y bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy! Emocionante? Inesperado? Cliché? No lo sé, es lo que vi en mi cabeza y me gustó, así que un último favor por esta noche para esta mujer nuevamente inspirada…**

 **¿REVEWS?**

 **Gracias 3**


	3. Chapter 3 Egoísmo

Lentamente de la limosina bajó una mujer radiante. La chiquilla que estudiaba medicina, ingenua y tímida había quedado atrás. La mujer que bajó era totalmente lo opuesto a tímida. Llevaba un vestido negro, muy pegado, lo cual remarcaba sus curvas. El vestido era de encaje el cual transparentaba pero se oscurecía en las zonas donde debía oscurecerse. Era straples, y en la parte donde iniciaban sus caderas había un fondo negro que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Con un juego de collar, aretes y pulsera que llevaban una perla por dije. El cabello suelto y ondulado en las puntas, y las zapatillas de un plateado que las hacía parecer de cristal. El público estaba expectante, pues Hinata Hyuga jamás se había presentado a un evento de ese tipo.

-Mi padre y mi primo envían sus disculpas, ellos no se han podido presentar hoy pues hoy nace el nuevo heredero Hyuga.- señaló refiriéndose al nacimiento al hijo de Neji.- Mi cuñada, Tenten, está siendo atendida en nuestro hospital y yo he venido a darles la buena nueva a ustedes.- dijo con una sonrisa muy impactante, los medios no tardaron en hacerle saber que estaban maravillados con ella, jamás se le había visto de esa forma en público.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban totalmente sorprendidos. Naruto jamás habría pensado que ella se vería en algún momento así, Sakura, bueno su cara era un poema, pero Sasuke la observaba, atento, como quien acecha una presa.

Ella comenzó a avanzar mientras saludaba a las cámaras y mandaba uno que otro beso, pasó a su lado sin ningún problema, concentrada en las cámaras, no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, debo averiguar cómo está eso de que Neji ya es papá.- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Cuando Naruto se percató de ello, una punzada de enojo recorrió su piel.

-Dudo mucho que solo busques eso teme.- le dijo con sarcasmo. Sasuke sin embargo lo tomó bastante bien, y respondió de una forma desagradable a su punto de vista.

-Bueno, si algo más nace, no me culpen, culpen al extraordinario diseñador que le ha puesto ese vestido.- dijo sonriente.- además una belleza como ella no tarda en rodearse de hombres, así que mejor me apuro.- y sin más se fue, dejando a Sakura y Naruto pensativos

-Hay que entrar.- dijo ella después de un rato

-Sí.- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Cuando entraron a la fiesta, se percataron que había mucha gente importante en ella.

-Hey! Sakura! Naruto!- oyeron que alguien gritaba. Les sorprendió ver que se trataba de Lee, el mejor amigo de Neji, hacía años que no los veía, ni ellos a él.- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, no es así?- dijo animado, ellos solo atinaron a asentir.- Pero vengan! Todos estamos reunidos! Incluso Sasuke!- y se los llevó a rastras a donde se encontraban los demás. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a todos sus antiguos amigos de juegos: Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro se encontraban ahí también.

-Hey chicos!- dijo Lee bastante efusivo.-Me acabo de encontrar a estos dos en la entrada! No es genial?- dijo feliz, todos comenzaron a charlar con ellos, la plática se tornó amena, excepto claro, por Shino y Kiba que los miraban con recelo, pues ellos dos eran los mejores amigos de Hinata.

-Mien ahí vienen!- dijo un efusivo Lee

-Entonces en parís se hace eso?- decía una sonrojada Hinata

-En verdad!- señaló Sasuke seguro de sí.- Recuerdas que cuando me fui era un amargado malhumorado? Bueno pues la vida en París también me sentó muy bien!- dijo sonriente

-Bueno, aún no me consta que sea cierto.- dijo ella sonriente

-Pues si quieres podemos salir las veces que gustes y te lo compruebo.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Eso me gustaría.- le dijo ella sonriente

-Woa! Relájate Sasuke! Acabas de llegar y ya te estás ligando a Hinata?- dijo Kiba un tanto protector

-No exageres.- le dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.- simplemente quiero conocer mejor a esta belleza de mujer. Es decir, jamás en todos los países que he estado he visto belleza sin igual.- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la Dra. Ella simplemente sonrió mientras pronunciaba un casi inaudible gracias. Todos se carcajearon ante tales comentarios, todos excepto dos personas, Naruto y Sakura no estaban disfrutando del todo la noche. Al parecer los dos fantasmas que acababan de encontrarse de nuevo les habían amargado la noche.-Pero basta de nosotros dos!- dijo Sasuke.- Naruto, Sakura, qué ha sido de ustedes? Veo que ya son pareja! Los felicito! Se tardaron bastante.- y esto último lo dijo agriamente, pero solo Hinata se percató de ello

-Así es Sasuke-kun.- dijo Sakura encarándolo.- He encontrado la felicidad al lado de Naruto, verdad amor?- dijo desafiante mientras observaba a Hinata, como quien observa a un enemigo. Naruto solo calló, y ese tipo de conversación se dio por terminada.

-Pero dime Hinata, cómo está eso de que Neji se casó?- preguntó curioso Sasuke

-Bueno Sasuke-san.- dijo ella tranquilamente

-Solo Sasuke Hinata, dime Sasuke.- le dije mientras la tomaba de la barbilla

-Está bien, Sasuke… Bueno mi primo y Tenten tuvieron muchas dificultades para estar juntos, y después de mucho trabajo por parte de ella y los esfuerzos de Neji-niisan en contra del clan, al final se aceptó su relación y exigieron un matrimonio rápido con la otra directora del mejor hospital del país.- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro

-Y se puede saber quién es la otra directora, aparte de Tenten, de ese famoso hospital?- dijo curioso

-Yo, por supuesto, ambas sudamos sangre para poder levantarlo, pero juntas lo logramos.- le dijo, el orgullo en su voz era palpable. Naruto sintió una pizca de envidia por no poder hablar así de algo que él haya creado antes.

-Bonita e inteligente, tu podrías ser la mujer perfecta.- le dijo Sasuke

-Bueno no exageres…

-Claro que no.- se interrumpió de pronto la conversación.- Ellas no lo hicieron solas, tuvieron ayuda de Naruto y del compromiso que se llevó a cabo entre ellos, no es así Hinata?- dijo con una dulzura hipócrita Sakura

-Sakura! No digas esas cosas!- dijo Naruto molesto

-Pero yo solo digo la verdad, cuando te casaste con ella fue que se pudo levantar por completo el hospital y…

-Sakura! Eso no te incumbe!- dijo Naruto comenzando a perder los estribos

-Tienes razón Haruno-san- dijo por fin Hinata interrumpiendo su pelea.- Es verdad que recibimos ayuda de Namikaze-san- y su nombre dicho de esa forma, después de 1 año, dolió como mil cuchillos clavados uno por uno, y no estaba seguro de que dolieran igual.- Sin embargo, cuando se firmó el trato entre la empresa de mi padre y la empresa Uzumaki se retribuyó toda la ayuda que recibí de su parte no es así, Namikaze-san?- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro. Nadie cabía de asombro en la mesa, Hinata había humillado a Sakura sin necesidad de insultarla.- y respecto al matrimonio, cabe aclarar que se anuló por diferencias infranqueables, eso ya lo había aclarado yo en una entrevista hace algún tiempo.- dijo con serenidad mientras bebía de su copa de vino

-Vaya! Así que estuviste casada con el Dobe.- dijo Sasuke con más interés, Naruto lo miró, y solo observó como Sasuke lo miraba con lástima, para después devorar con la mirada a Hinata.- Pues entonces no cabe duda que es un dobe, es decir, yo jamás hubiese dejado ir a una chica como tú.- señaló acercándose a ella.- Pero ahora que sabemos que el camino está libre, creo que declaro mis serias intenciones de conquistarte

-Hey! Cálmate Uchiha!- señaló un serio Gaara.- No creas que tienes el camino libre.- dijo mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de Hinata.

-Vamos Gaara, tú y yo no tenemos nada, no digas cosas que no son.- señaló Hinata mientras lo agarraba del hombro

-Eso es cierto.- dijo Gaara.- Pero aun así, no me rendiré, tengo que luchar contra quien tenga que luchar.- dijo con seriedad mientras tomaba su mano.- Porque yo…

-Hey! Cálmate no Sabaku.- dijo el Uchiha igual de serio.- Hoy que la he conocido, no sé si pueda dejarla ir…- y con eso ambos hombres se declararon la guerra, mientras la chica que estaba en medio trataba de alivianar la situación y los demás reían como cuando eran jóvenes.

Después de que la situación se calmara, y la Hyuga por fin pudiera dar un respiro de tan incómoda situación se llevó a cabo el evento principal: la presentación del nuevo libro de Sai Higurashi, quien por cierto, era novio de Ino Yamanaka. Una vez el evento principal sucedió, el momento de la cena se dio lugar. Todos estaban sorprendidos más que nada porque no esperaban que Hinata estuviera cómodamente hablando con Gaara y Sasuke teniendo en cuenta que Naruto y Sakura se encontraban en ese lugar, Ino observaba atenta, sabía que Sakura estaba furiosa de que la Hyuga se llevara toda la atención de la noche, pero, si como había dicho, amaba a Naruto, ella tendría que quedarse quieta y dejar que los demás hicieran su vida. Solo esperaba que el egoísmo de su amiga no trajera problemas…


	4. Chapter 4 Olvidemoslos

-Si me disculpan, voy al tocador.- dijo la joven Hyuga

-Te acompaño.- dijo Sasuke

-No es necesario, pero gracias.- sentenció con tranquilidad. Y se retiró con un porte y delicadeza digna de una persona como ella.

-Sabes dobe, no entiendo cómo la dejaste ir.- le dijo cerca del oído a su amigo, Naruto por su parte respondió

-Yo siempre he amado a Sakura y lo sabes.

-Es cierto…- dijo Sasuke con amargura.- pues espero que no te moleste que lo intente con ella.- le dijo con una sonrisa, a Naruto eso no le gustó.- Oh vamos! Amas a Sakura no? Bueno pues entonces no me aprietes la mandíbula solo porque te digo que me gusta tu ex… es normal que ella salga con otros.-le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, Naruto por su parte palideció: Hinata con otros? Era posible, pero improbable… pero existía la remota posibilidad.- Te estoy avisando, no pidiendo permiso.- le dijo serio.- Hinata será mía, lo quieran o no.- dijo Sasuke

-Tengo que ir al baño.- sentenció Naruto. Nadie le tomó importancia, excepto claro Sasuke, quien sabía que él estaba en uno de sus ataques de celos involuntarios. Cielos, cómo se divertiría esa noche.

Hinata iba saliendo del tocador de damas, cuando se percató de la presencia de Naruto.

-Hoy ha sido una noche agradable, no es así?- le dijo serio.

-Así es, bastante a decir verdad, e igual de interesante.- señaló con una sonrisa mientras recordaba al Uchiha.

-Hace mucho que no te veía Hime-sama.- le dijo Naruto, llamándola de la forma en que lo hacía cuando estaban casados, cuando se hallaban en la soledad de su habitación, cuando le pregonaba miles de "te amo"

-No sé a qué se refiere con eso Namikaze-san.- dijo Hinata seriamente.- pero mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, haga el favor de llamarme por mi nombre.- sentenció

-Antes te gustaba que te dijera…

-Eso sucedió hace mucho, cuando ambos éramos ingenuos, y en su caso, cuando uno de nosotros pensó que amaba al otro.- le dijo con frialdad, esa frialdad que le helaba el corazón.- Pero esos tiempos terminaron hace otro tanto, y no creo querer repetirlos.- dijo finalmente. En su mirada no había duda, y a Naruto le molestó eso

-Entonces es cierto eh?- dijo lleno de celos.- Dime Hyuga-san, cuántos hombres han pasado por tu cama desde aquél entonces?

La cachetada no se hizo esperar, ni siquiera terminó de hablar

-No vuelva a faltarme el respeto de esa manera Namikaze-san, si busca pleito no lo encontrará, así que por favor retírese a con su pareja, que conmigo de nada tiene ya que hablar.- dijo fría

La tomó de las muñecas y la aprisionó con la pared.

-Dime que ya no me amas Hinata, dime que ya no sientes nada por mí.- le dijo iracundo, se estaba dejando llevar

-Suéltala ahora mismo.- dijo fríamente Sasuke, Naruto reconoció esa mirada, la mirada que hacía cuando estaba a punto de darle una paliza se hallaba presente. Así que sin más la soltó- Vamos Hinata, te llevaré a tu casa.- dijo sereno

-Adiós, Namikaze-san.- dijo Hinata con frialdad.

-No vuelvas a lastimarla escuchaste? Suficiente hiciste junto con Sakura, ya no permitiré que un par de egoístas como ustedes lastimen más a alguien como ella.- le dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo.- Adiós Dobe.

Dicho esto ambos se retiraron, y Naruto se quedó ahí, sintiéndose el peor de los bichos, hasta que una pregunta surcó su mente: Sasuke sabía lo que había pasado con Sakura?...

-Has sido muy amable por llevarme hasta mi casa, Sasuke.- dijo Hinata apenada

-No ha sido nada, después de todo lo que te hicieron, no mereces menos- dijo él con la mirada oscura, ella lo notó así que decidió preguntar

\- Sasuke, puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo ella con precaución, el seguía manejando así que solo asintió- usted estaba al tanto de lo que pasó entre Namikaze-san y yo?- le dijo sin más, él le miró del lado y le sonrió

-Claro que sí Hinata, sería un tonto de no saberlo.- ella le miró con duda- bueno Naruto era mi mejor amigo antes de que me fuera, tiempo después se alejó de mi pero eso no significa que yo no haya estado al tanto de todo lo que él hacía, así que por medio de mi hermano Itachi yo sabía cada detalle de su vida- sentenció el moreno

\- Ya veo, para ti la amistad con Naruto significa mucho- dijo vacilante, el Uchiha sonrió del lado

\- En su momento él me salvó, e incluso me atrevo a decir que siempre le estaré agradecido.- Dijo con nostalgia, Hinata escuchaba atentamente.- Es por eso que le dejé el camino libre con Sakura.- sentenció con seriedad, Hinata inmediatamente se percató de la tristeza de sus palabras

\- Entonces amas a Sakura.- le dijo con calma, el aparcó el auto, habían llegado a su destino

\- Así es.- ella le miró seria y él devolvió el gesto.- Por eso ahora busco ser feliz con alguien más y creo que en ti encontraría la oportunidad perfecta.- señaló con un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que ella describiría como asfixiante

\- ¿Sabes? Yo también aún mantengo fuertes sentimientos por Naruto, pero si él es feliz con Sakura temo que nada puedo hacer.- entonces agachó la mirada unos segundos y después le miró con fuerza renovada.- De acuerdo, juntos olvidémonos de ellos Sasuke…

 **Hola! Gente Bonita! Lo sé! He sido una total y absoluta ingrata por no actualizar! Tuve una crisis creativa aunada a la crisis dde titulación y aunada al rompimiento de mi Kokoro (oye que sad woman, borra eso) jajaja pero he vuelto! ESper que disfruten mucho del capítulo de hoy y que ya actualice yo más seguido (yo creo que sí)**

 **Les mando un beso y un abrazote y nos veremos pronto!**

 **Y no! No soy ni NaruSaku ni nada… ya veremos cómo se desarrolla la historia!**

 **Disculpen los errores ortográficos! Les mando un beso y un abrazo!**

 **Atte: Dra Nuritsunade ( Naruto y todos los personajes son del increíble Masashi Kishimoto-sama yo solo los uso para mi pasatiempo)**

 **Sayo0o!**


	5. Chapter 5 Helado

Dos días después…

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente, con su saco negro, su camisa gris y sus jeans, iba directo a la oficina de quien conocía hace años

\- Buenas tardes Minato-sama.- dijo con calma, Minato le dedico una sincera sonrisa y devolvió el saludo

-Buenas tardes Sasuke-chan, ¿a qué debo este honor?- Sasuke hizo una mueca al escuchar el "chan" pero por los años de respeto decidió no decir nada

-Vamos Minato-sama, sabe bien que no es ningún honor, vengo a hacer un trato con usted.- Minato entonces lo miró con tranquilidad

-¿Hablas de tu nueva empresa?- preguntó imaginando el tema a conversar

-Así es, quiero asociarme con ustedes, ambos sabemos que aunque mi apellido me otorga fama y ni mi padre ni Itachi-niisan me han dejado solo con ese barco, necesito extenderme y ustedes son la mejor empresa publicitaria que existe.- señaló con calma, las reuniones de trabajo con Minato siempre eran así, calmadas, y esa era la principal razón de porqué Uchiha Sasuke quería que ellos fueran su empresa publicitaria. Minato le miró unos instantes más

-¿Esa es la única razón, Sasuke-chan?- Minato le miró inquisidor, él se sorprendió por un momento pero mantuvo la calma, le regaló una sonrisa ladina.- Entonces está bien Sasuke-chibi.- Sasuke ésta vez sí rodó los ojos, odiaba el chibi- haz junto a Hinata-chan lo que deban hacer.- sin más volvió la vista a su computadora, Sasuke esta vez dejó fluir su sorpresa, así que le regaló una sonrisa honesta

-Hinata aún no sabe gran cosa pero…- se volteó y caminó a la salida.- Igual y Hinata termina enamorándome más que esa molestia…- sin más cerró la puerta y se fue

Minato alzó la mirada y al verlo marcharse llamó a su secretaria

-Sí, Minato-sama.- contestó Temari con calma

-Por favor Temari-chan, llama a mi esposa y dile que llegaré temprano a casa y tú también tómate la tarde libre.- sin más que decir Temari asintió y reverenció a su jefe mientras daba las gracias

"Ésta vez espero que sea Sasuke-chan quien te salve a ti, Naruto"… con este agradable pensamiento Minato regresó al trabajo

….

-Entonces aceptarás mi invitación a cenar?- dijo con calma Sasuke por el celular

-Me parece una oferta agradable, pero por favor, dime a dónde iremos para saber si es necesario ir casual o elegante.- señaló Hinata mientras hacía apuntes en las indicaciones de su paciente grave, después de ser la directora de su hospital, Hinata también amaba estar en la terapia intensiva atendiendo pacientes

-Qué te parece si es algo informal- comentó juguetón- después me podrías llevar a conocer a ese sobrino tuyo- terminó de hablar con nostalgia, hacía tiempo que no veía a Neji, ella le regaló una risita que a él le pareció encantadora

-Excelente, te veo a las 7 pm, te dejo debo terminar con mi paciente.- dijo la Hyuga cada vez más concentrada

-De acuerdo, te veré ésta noche- y después de aquella frase siguió el sonido del teléfono, Sasuke había colgado, ella continuó sonriendo mientras escribía en las indicaciones del paciente

-Veo que las cosas con Hinata van bien.- le dijo Sai mientras entraba a su oficina, él le sonrió burlón

-Tú ya tienes a Ino si no mal recuerdo.- le dijo con burla

-No es eso- dijo pensativo, eso llamó la atención de Sasuke.- Si Ino y yo te estamos ayudando es porque se supone quieres recuperar a Sakura.- le dijo aún con más duda en su mirar

-Continúa, ¿qué quieres saber?- pregunto directamente Sasuke

-¿Y si ustedes dos terminan enamorándose y todo termina siendo un caos?- le dijo con seriedad, Sasuke lo pensó un momento para después de decir con frialdad

-Yo me hice a un lado para que el dobe y Sakura estén juntos, así que si me llego a enamorar de Hinata, esta vez lucharía sin pensarlo dos veces.- Sai le miró fijo, Sasuke se veía realmente decidido

-Solo no compliquen mucho las cosa, sería trágico si se suscita un enredo.- dijo sin más para salir de la oficina

-Hmp- dijo respondió sin más

…

Llegaron a aquél restaurante italiano que ella tanto amaba, sus vestimentas eran bastante casuales por lo que parecían solo dos muchachos más en busca de pizza, decidieron sentarse en la ventana que daba hacia el patio

-¿Y qué tal tu día?- preguntó ella con calma, él sonrió

-Seguramente no tan emocionante como el tuyo.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, como quien cuenta un secreto, ella se acercó igual.- creo que ésta está siendo la parte más emocionante del día.- le dijo con sorna, ella le regaló un golpe en el brazo a modo de juego.

Pronto la charla tomó un buen camino, ambos hablaban de lo mucho que amaban sus carreras, ella medicina y él informática.

De un momento a otro ya estaban jugando con el postre el cual consistía en helado, Hinata lo amaba pero Sasuke odiaba lo dulce y entonces…

-Up's creo que te ensucié.- dijo Hinata mientras salían del local y le embarraba helado a Sasuke, él la miró y le sonrió, ella supo que era momento de huir, y justo cuando comenzó a correr chocó con alguien o algo

-Mis disculpas, no ví por dónde iba.- dijo ella apenada, y al alzar la mirada vió a ese hombre de rubios cabellos que últimamente se empeñaba en reaparecer en su vida

-No, el error fue mío.- dijo él sin percatarse de quién era ella

-¡Naruto! Espérame, no ves que tuve que cambiar de zapatos.- dijo detrás de él Sakura, Naruto volteó sin mirar a Hinata, pero Sakura la vio regalándole una mirada amarga para después también mirar a su acompañante, pero a éste no pudo más que observarlo con sorpresa.- vaya, que… coincidencia.- dijo con veneno en su voz, Naruto en ese momento decidió mirar y entonces observó que frente a él se encontraban las personas que menos quería ver

-Mis disculpas.- dijo finalmente Hinata, él la soltó y ella se alejó para acercarse a Sasuke quien aún mantenía el helado de chocolate en su mejilla

-Tranquila solo fue un accidente.- dijo Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke, ambos intercambiaron miradas.- Así que están juntos ¿he?- dijo interrogante, pronto Sakura se paró a su lado esperando ansiosa la respuesta a esa pregunta

-Bueno…

-Uno nunca sabe.- dijo Sasuke con calma, Hinata simplemente se sonrojó lo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto en cambio estaban muy molestos.- bueno fue un gusto saludarlos, Hinata y yo nos retiramos, tenemos cosas que hacer.- dijo mientras le sonreía a la Hyuga quien respondíó con una sonrisa también

-Con permiso, buenas noches.- dijo ella educadamente, Sakura solo la fulminó con la mirada, Naruto seguía mirando a Sasuke quien le regaló una sonrisa burlona. Él un poco harto de todo chasqueó la lengua e invitó a Sakura a seguir adelante, sin embargo, ella no podía dejar de observar a la pareja

-Deja de mirarles así cariño, solo quieren molestarte.- dijo el rubio con dulzura, ella le miró molesta.- Además, estamos juntos, nos amamos, es lo importante.- y le regaló una sonrisa cálida al momento que colocaba su mano sobre la de ella, pero ella quitó su mano al momento, él le miró dolido y ella simplemente agregó mientras seguía observando a la pareja

-Creo que ya no tengo apetito Naruto

Él simplemente sonrió tristemente

-Entonces cenaré yo solo.- dicho esto pidió su cuenta, mientras miraba por la ventana como aquellos dos se alejaban en el coche de Hinata, sin duda todo su mundo iba a revolucionarse…

 **HE aquí el siguiente capítulo, lo sé, mil años después! Pero he vuelto**

 **Lamento decirles que actualizaré lo más rápido que yo pueda, pero no prometo nada, quiás una vez al mes o una vez cada dos meses, en serio procuraré hacerlo así**

 **Sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capítulo**

 **Un beso y un abrazo!**


End file.
